zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Command Wolf
The Command Wolf (RZ-009) is a Wolf-type of Zoid, one of over 200 mechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. First released as a model kit for the Helic Republic faction in 1987, the Command Wolf is one of the most recognizable and reproduced Zoids in the entire franchise, and plays major roles across the franchise; particularly in its anime, video game, comic, and manga appearances. Overview The Command Wolf is a fast and agile medium-sized Zoid. Its speed gives it a great deal of flexibility, allowing it to perform various roles. Command Wolves have been used in strike, recon, and assault operations, amongst others. Its back-mounted weapon turret has its own cockpit (albeit exposed due to lacking a canopy), resulting in the Wolf's capability of being manned by two pilots - one to manoeuvre the Zoid itself and the other to control the cannons - though the Command Wolf is more than capable of being used by a single pilot since the turret can be controlled from inside the main cockpit (and is most often used this way for convenience). The turret can also be detached and act as a separate recon platform, further expanding the Zoid's capabilities. Variants The basic Command Wolf design has several limitations, including light armour and relatively low firepower. However, since the Command Wolf's body is easily modifiable, multiple variants have been developed: *'Command Wolf Mk II' - This first variant offered overall improvements in performance, which included increasing its top speed to 250 km/h and improving its electronic systems. The base colours were changed as well. However, this variant did not address the Zoid's weak weapons. *'Command Wolf LC' - This second variant (which is also known as the Command Wolf Irvine Special) boasted improved weaponry in the form of a single, powerful long-range cannon mounted on the back between the existing guns, supplementing them. However, the weight of the weapon compromises the Zoid's speed and agility, topping it out at 200 km/h. Zoids Legacy Stats: Length: 14.7m, Weight: 48.0t, Speed: 200 km/h *'Command Wolf AC '- The third variant to be created, the Command Wolf AC was created by combining the existing chassis with the CP-04 Attack Unit, which consisted of two long-range beam cannons mounted on the Zoid's back, replacing the standard guns. The Zoid, ever adaptible due to its rugged build, was also capable of using most Republican weapons, and even some of the Imperial ones. Along with improvements and refinements to the Zoid's systems, this resulted in an overall improved machine. Again slower than the standard Command Wolf (only 200 km/h) due to the increased mass, the AC is nevertheless the most advanced and capable variant of the Command Wolf. In addition, the Command Wolf AC had a booster on each of its rear legs that, when activated, counteracted the weight gained from the Attack Unit. Kotobukiya's HMM version of the Command Wolf AC has a quad-barrel gatling gun and a 2-shot missile pod added to the Command Wolf AC's arsenal, making for a well rounded armament. In the Chaotic Century and Guardian Force anime series, a standard Command Wolf bearing the black-and-white colour scheme and mounting a standard CP-04 is referred to as a Command Wolf AU. Zoids Legacy Stats: Length: 14.7m, Weight: 66.0t, Speed: 200 km/h *''' Power Reinforced Command Wolf''' - This variant is unique to the anime series and was designed for heavy combat. Its main weaponry consisted of a four-barrelled rocket launcher, two eight-barrelled vulcan guns, as well as the standard 50mm AZ double beam cannon. This Zoid featured reinforced armour plates on its legs, cockpit and back. Due to the increase in armour, its top speed is reduced to 195 km/h. It is often used at the frontlines as it has a more formidable conbination of armour and firepower than other Command Wolf variants. There is no current model kit for this Zoid. A similar Command Wolf appeared in Zoids Legacy under the name of Command Wolf Town. Zoids Legacy Stats: Length: 14.7m, Weight: 51.3t, Speed: 195 km/h *''' Cerberus''' - This variant is unique to the Zoids Saga series. Unlike most other Command Wolf variants, it has two heads (the number of crew is unknown, as every Zoid in the series has only a single pilot), and is the most powerful variant of the Command Wolf in the game series. While it possessed powerful firearms, it lacked speed, having the lowest speed of all the Command Wolf variants at only 190 km/h. No official model has been released, but it did appear in Volume 3 of the Battle Card Game, where it was referred to as Kerberos (the Greek spelling of Cerberus). In this media its total weight was only 50 tons and it is mentioned to be 7.9 meters tall. Zoids Legacy Stats: Length: 14.7m, Weight: 50.0t, Speed: 190 km/h *''' Climber Wolf''' - Yet another variant unique to the Zoids Saga series, the Climber Wolf was created for mountain combat, with new laser cannons and armour around the head and back. Its top speed is 200 km/h. Zoids Legacy Stats: Length: 14.7m, Weight: 49.5t, Speed: 200 km/h *''' Blitzer Wolf '- Blitzer Wolf is a highly customised variation with many new weapon additions that appears in the Battle Card Game and Battle Story. Its primary weapon appears to be a high-powered collapsible booster unit, which features the missile pods from the back of a Shield Liger's DCS unit, a forward-facing gun muzzle, and Rev Raptor scythes attached to the foldable boosters. The Zoid also features customised armour, a reinforced cockpit, and two forward-facing guns on the forehead. Battle Card Game Stats: Length: 14.7 m, Height: 9.1m, Weight: 53t Battle Story Appearances The Command Wolf first appeared in ZAC 2042, as a response to the new generation of Zenebas Zoids, including the Black Rhimos and Wardick. Larger than the previous Helic "soldier" Zoids, the Command Wolf was designated as the Helic Army's new standard front-line weapon. Besides acting as a soldier machine, the Zoid was used to lead groups of older, smaller Zoids, giving it its name. Despite the Command Wolf's abilities, it was still outmatched by the Zenebas Zoids, and the Helic Republic suffered a string of serious defeats. In ZAC 2046, a new version of the Command Wolf was introduced. Designated the '''Command Wolf Mk II', this version featured improved performance and electronics. Despite this, the Command Wolf Mk II had a relatively short service life, being replaced by the Houndsoldier in ZAC 2053. Following the meteor strike of ZAC 2056, the Republic lost the ability to build their more advanced Zoids. As a result, the Command Wolf, which was easy to repair and cheap to manufacture in large numbers, was reintroduced into service during the Western Continent War with the Guylos Empire. Up to two million entered into service between 2056 and 2101. This new model, designated RZ-009, was based on the old Command Wolf Mk II design, and became a mainstay of the new Helic army, with several extra weapons systems (Customise Parts) being developed primarily for use by this Zoid. In ZAC 2100, a new version of the Command Wolf was introduced, the Command Wolf AC. This version was based on the popular combination of the Command Wolf with the CP-04 Attack Cannon, but also featured improvements to the electronics and combat systems, making it superior to any other Command Wolf. The Command Wolf AC was initially reserved for use by the Republic Army's Ray Force during the Nyx invasion, but was later issued to other units. Other variants were used during the war; including a midnight-blue version featuring improved performance. Several units were captured by the Guylos Empire and used for both covert operations and the development of systems for the Lightning Saix. Most Command Wolves in the Republic's service were destroyed during Gunter Prozen's coup attempt in the Empire's capital. Following this, the Republic began to replace the Command Wolf with new Zoids like the Leostriker, and revived pre-meteor designs like the Arosaurer. Media Appearances Anime The Command Wolf has been present in every Zoids anime series; in all but Genesis, a Command Wolf belongs to a main character. Numerous other examples are also featured. Chaotic Century - Guardian Force In Zoids: Chaotic Century, a Command Wolf is used by Irvine. To begin with, this was a standard (albeit repainted in dark grey, black and red) Zoid; it was later upgraded to an LC variant. Irvine's Command Wolf was also shown to have a retractable cable built into the joint of the right forepaw (this is most likely a custom feature). In episode 14, Irvine used his Command Wolf to test a "multiple missile diffusion system"; originally designed for the Gojulas, it consisted of a large, eight-missile rack complete with four flare launchers, and a pair of weapon pods on the head that included machine guns. The missiles explode in mid-air, showering the target with heavy spikes (this variant would later become the "Command Wolf SM" in the Zoids Saga series). Irvine tested these weapons against Raven and his Zaber Fang. Irvine's use of his Command Wolf continued for the first half of Zoids: Guardian Force, until irreparable combat damage by Raven's Geno Breaker forced him to implant his Command Wolf's combat data into a prototype Imperial Lightning Saix, which eventually came under his ownership. Irvine's Command Wolf was not the first seen one in the series; a pair of desert-yellow Command Wolves appeared in the first episode, belonging to two members of the Desert Alcavaledo Gang headed by Rosso. Numerous other Command Wolves appear in the service of the Helic military, along with a prototype urban warfare variant with heavy weapons, known as the Power Reinforced Command Wolf (this variant was not based on a model kit). The majority of the Helic Command Wolves in Guardian Force use the AC Unit, and referred to as the Command Wolf AU for their use of the standard white colour scheme. It is revealed in a flashback that Van Flyheight's father, Dan, owned and piloted a Command Wolf called Zeke, after which Van's Organoid is named. New Century In Zoids: New Century, a Command Wolf is piloted by Brad Hunter. This Zoid makes its debut as an LC variant, but is later upgraded to an AC (strangely, it already sported the AC's blue colour scheme in its LC form). Fatal damage to Brad's Command Wolf results in his capture by the Backdraft Group, from whom he steals the Shadow Fox. Various other Command Wolves are seen, but never in major roles. Command Wolf.jpg|Brad's Command Wolf firing its LC cannon RunCommandWolfRun.jpg|Bra'd Command Wolf with the AC unit equipped Fuzors In Zoids: Fuzors, Helmut pilots a blue Command Wolf AC. During a flashback, it was seen that he had owned the same Zoid for over a decade. About midway through the series, his Zoid gains the ability to fuse with Sigma's Leostriker, forming the Command Striker. The creation of the Command Striker Fuzor permanently changes the armour of Helmut's Command Wolf AC to white. During the fight against Marvis and his Shadow Fox, Helmut's Command Wolf was seen using the Liger Zero's signature move, the Strike Laser Claw, something the standard Command Wolf is incapable of. This implies that Helmut's Zoid may have been personally modified. Helmut's Zoid survives the end of the series, making it unique amongst Command Wolves in the anime. Genesis Desert-brown Command Wolf LCs appeared in Zoids: Genesis, seeing action in various battles against the Digald Empire's troops. These Command Wolves were easily defeated until the pilots were taught to aim for the Bio Zoids' jaws, destroying them in a single shot. UK Zoids Comics Zarwolf's only appearance in the UK comics was limited to a promotional flyer of dubious canon. It was not clear if Zarwolf was a unique Zoid or a common type. Manga Chaotic Century In the Chaotic Century manga, the Command Wolf belonging to Van's father (named Zeke) is revived by the Organoid Zeke in the first issue. Van later upgrades to a Shield Liger when the Command Wolf destroys itself to save his village from Raven's rampaging Zaber Fang. Irvine does not appear with a Command Wolf in the manga. Instead, he pilots a Stealth Viper for the majority of the series (which is later rebuilt after being fatal damaged as the manga-exclusive Stealth Dragon ''in a similar fashion to his anime appearance where his Command Wolf's combat data was transplanted into his Lightning Saix). Multiple forms of the Command Wolf, including variants armed with Long-Range Cannons and missile launcher racks, are used by the Republican army. These are mostly background Zoids and do not play a major part in the series. New Century Brad pilots a Command Wolf in the ''New Century manga, which fills the same role as it did in the anime. Video games The Game Boy Advance's Zoids Saga series introduces several additional Command Wolf variants. The Climber Wolf is modified for mountain combat operations, and mounts a pair of high-powered laser weapons. The Urban Warfare Command Wolf from Chaotic Century is also featured in the game, with its name given as the Command Wolf Town. Finally, a two-headed variant called the Cerberus also appears, possessing power equal to that of an upgraded Zaber Fang or Shield Liger (Cerberus is based on the Greek spelling of "Kerberos"). The Command Wolf also makes an appearance in the'' Zoids VS series. As with the ''Saga series, multiple variants of the Command Wolf are present within the game, including both the Command Wolf Irvine and Command Wolf AC. In Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends), the Command Wolf is one of four Zoids available at the start of the game. Also, in the same game, the Command Wolf is the first Zoid available to Shoma at the start of Republican Mission Mode. Trading Cards The Command Wolf or one of its variants was featured in every release of the Zoids Trading Cards, including the Trading Collection, Scramble, Colosseum, and Battle Card Game. There were even such obscure variants as Kerberos and Blitzer Wolf featured in these series'. A card featuring the box art was released with the 1st Edition releases of the Command Wolf and Command Wolf AC, meant to be played in the Zoids Battle Card game. Models File:Command striker.jpg| Command Striker File:Command Wolf AC FZ.JPG| Command Wolf AC File:Command Wolf ac hasbro.jpg| Command Wolf AC File:Command Wolf AC Jap.JPG| Command Wolf AC File:Command Wolf AC.jpg| Command Wolf AC File:Command wolf IC hasbro watermark.jpg|Command Wolf IS File:Command Wolf Irvine.jpg| Command Wolf File:Command Wolf IS jap.JPG| Command Wolf IS File:Command Wolf IS.jpg| Command Wolf IS File:Command wolf one blox.jpg| Command Wolf One Blox File:Command Wolf boxart.jpg| Command Wolf Zoids (1983) The Command Wolf was released in Japan in 1987 as part of the Zoids (1983) line, with production continuing until about 1988. The Command Wolf kit comes on four frames, along with a wind-up motor, a semi-transparent canopy cover, eight rubber caps, a metal gear, two small chromed gold pilots, and label sheets. The Command Wolf is moulded in white and grey, with silver weapons, and a smoke-coloured canopy. The Zoid uses a wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Command Wolf will walk forward with a rather stiff-legged gait. The Zoid has one unique feature; it can walk at two different speeds. The head and neck can be raised or lowered; when lowered the metal gear in the back is integrated, slowing the speed of the walk. Super 1000 Zoids The Command Wolf was released in the UK and Europe in 1988, under the name Zarwolf. There were no changes to the model, aside from packaging. Command Wolf Mk II In 1987, TOMY introduced a new version of the Command Wolf, replacing the existing one in production. This version had a new colour scheme, featuring white armour and blue structure in place of the original white and grey, as well as golden weapons. There were no changes to the mould. Zoids (1999) The Command Wolf was released in 1999 in the Zoids (1999) line. This new version was based on the original Command Wolf's colours, having white armour over a grey structure, and a clear orange canopy. The pilots were all dull grey. Several additional weapons kits were produced for the Command Wolf. Some of these were also designed for use with other Zoids. *The CP-04 "Attack Unit" consists of a pair of heavy beam cannons that mount on the Zoid's back, in place of the standard cannons. It also includes a pair of 'boosters' that attach to the Command Wolf's rear legs. *The CP-06 "Bomber Unit" consists of four missile launchers designed for use by the Pteras. Two of these can also be used by the Command Wolf, mounted on the forelegs. *The CP-14 "Viking Lance" consists of a large lance that can be mounted on the Zoid's forelegs. Several chromed versions were released by Leoshop of Taiwan. Command Wolf is one of the Zoids that had the most unofficial chrome versions that were made, most of them by Leo Shop. The most well-known is a Convention Special version, for Taiwan, that was made to 120 units. Image:Njrcw.jpg|''NJR'' Command Wolf File:ConventionCW.jpg|Convention chrome CW Command Wolf Irvine A redesigned Command Wolf was produced in the 1999 line as a tie-in to the Zoids: Chaotic Century anime, designated Zi-024. Known as the Command Wolf Irvine, this Command Wolf was primarily grey, with dull red and black armour. The model kit included a Long-Range Cannon upgrade (which has not been released individually), along with custom stickers, and two pilot figures of Irvine (one sitting, one standing). It did not include the standard pilot figures. Command Wolf AC Another variant of the Command Wolf in the 1999 line, the Command Wolf AC is designated RZ-042, and is moulded in metallic blue and black. The Command Wolf AC kit also contains a CP-04 Attack Unit. No other changes were made to the model. Command Wolf Red Another limited edition model packaged with the Genobreaker's Story Game Boy Colour game during its first release. This Command Wolf was moulded in vine red and black, with blue rubber caps and a green canopy. This Zoid is actually a part of the Guylos Empire, and came with an altered sticker sheet to reflect this. Oddly enough, the box was blue, though it also mentioned the game (unlike the Blue Command Wolf). Command Wolf Midnight Blue A limited edition version of the Command Wolf released with the second run of Genobreaker's Story. This version was coloured dark blue with a black structure and silver trim, and came in a black box mentioning the game. Command Wolf Blue A limited edition version of the Command Wolf was released by TOMY in 2000, at a convention, along with the Black Redler. Often confused with the Midnight Blue version, its box actually mentions the "blue" in the name in English, and is coloured monochrome blue. The Zoid itself is moulded in bright turquoise blue, black, and gold with white caps. Originally rare, it saw a second release later on and is now one of the more "common" limited Command Wolves. Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize The Command Wolf Irvine variant was released as part of the Zoids: Build Customize Mobilize line. The model was identical to the Zoids (1999) version, save for the packaging. The American release was Hasbro-branded. Fuzors The Command Wolf AC was re-released as a part of the Fuzors line in 2004. This version is coloured a duller metallic blue than the 1999 Command Wolf AC, and comes with different labels to reflect its Team Mach Storm allegiance, and blue pilots. Command Striker Another variant of the Command Wolf was released in the Fuzors model line. The Command Striker was recoloured in a pearly white, but did not contain the CP-04 Attack Unit despite being the same Zoid piloted by Helmut in the Fuzors anime. The model was packaged with a recoloured version of the Leostriker, along with an additional frame of parts that could be used to combine the two Zoids. Command Wolf HT A limited edition kit released as a part of the Fuzors line, the Command Wolf HT (Holotech) was moulded in black, clear black, and red. The kit was based on the regular Command Wolf, and did not have any extra weapons or fuzor connectors. A limited edition Holotech Leostriker was released in the same colours. Genesis A recoloured Command Wolf Irvine has been released as part of the Genesis line, as the Command Wolf LC. This kit is remoulded in light desert tan and brown, contains a different sticker sheet, and does not have the special Irvine pilot figures, instead containing a single regular grey pilot figure. This version suffers from clear signs of mould wear. Hasbro Action Figures Line The Command Wolf was released in the Hasbro Action Figures Line as a very large figure with lights and sound. It was the only other Zoid besides the Liger Zero and Liger Zero "Midnight Shield" that was released with the line. This figure had the booster unit of the Attack Unit light up with red lights. It would also howl, snarl, and had a couple of catch phrases from the cockpit activation like the Liger Zero did. Zoids Head Collection The Command Wolf was featured in several recolours in the Zoids Head Collection. The colours included a standard white version, a Command Wolf IT version, and a Command Wolf AC version. Coca Cola Promotion A small key-chain of a standard white Command Wolf was released in the Coca Cola promotion. It is part of a set of eight Zoids. Interestingly, while these figures were released in 2009, the Command Wolf model kit that the key-chin is promoting is the Original Japanese Release. Zoids Figure Collection The Command Wolf IT was released as part of the Zoids Figure Collection, a series of large vinyl figures. The bulk of the figure is larger than a standard Command Wolf. High-end Master Model In mid 2007, a high-quality remodeled Command Wolf was released by TOMY and Kotobukiya as the second release of the High-end Master Model line. The pilot can be placed in either the cockpit or the main gun, like the regular version. A second, limited edition release of the HMM model was recoloured to symbolise its being refractioned as a Zenebas Empire Zoid, and replaced the main weapons with a redesigned Long-range Cannon. This Zoid was based on the limited edition video game exclusive model kit, the Command Wolf EM (Empire), with the HMM version being renamed the Empire Command Wolf LC because of its long-ranged cannon. Again, the pilot can be placed in the cockpit or the gun. A third variant was also produced; a redesigned Command Wolf AC, equipped with a small gatling gun and dual-barrelled cannon on its right and left shoulders respectively, along with a redesigned CP-04. The fourth variant is a Command Wolf Irvine Custom, based on the anime character's Zoid. This variant includes an Irvine pilot figure and was the first HMM Zoid ever to have anime figure pilots. Otherwise, it is a simple recolour of the Empire Command Wolf LC. In February 2015, Kotobukiya will be re-releasing the Command Wolf Irvine Custom in May 2015 as the Command Wolf Irvine Custom Repackage. It will be the same as the Command Wolf Irvine Cutom, but with new packaging. The fifth Command Wolf variant in the HMM line, the Command Wolf AC/LC Brad Version features a metallic blue colour scheme similar to the original Command Wolf AC model kits. The new Zoid also includes the weapons from the other HMM Command Wolf lines (Standard, LC, and AC) in addition to a prepainted Brad figure and a prepainted Zoid Battle Commission Judge. D-Style Kotobukiya will also release a D-Style Command Wolf model based off of Irvine's Zoid from Chaotic Century (with a prepainted pilot figure) sometime in early 2013. File:Hmm_cwolf.jpg|''HMM'' Command Wolf File:Hmm_cwolfac.jpg|''HMM'' Command Wolf AC File:Hmm_ecwolf.jpg|''HMM'' Empire Command Wolf File:Cw_irvine.jpg|''HMM'' Command Wolf Irvine Custom HmmcommandwolfACLC.jpg|HMM Command Wolf Brad Ver. LC&AC Zoids: Original For the 30th anniversary of Zoids, a Command Wolf was released as part of the Zoids: Original line. Called the Command Wolf RGC (Rail Gun Custom). It was released November 2013. It is colored primarily green and brown with silver details, it comes with extra frames for the new rail gun and armor plates upgrade. Related Zoids The Command Wolf is one of two component Zoids for the Command Striker Fuzor Zoid. This Fuzor combines the Command Wolf with the Leostriker Blox Zoid. See the Command Striker article for the Fuzor version of this Zoid. Category:Zoids Category:Wolf-Type Zoids Category:Zoids Genesis Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:NAR Category:NJR Category:OJR Category:OER Category:Super 1000 Zoids Category:Zoids: The One Blox Category:HMM